


......前的倒數七天

by Hoshino_Raki



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshino_Raki/pseuds/Hoshino_Raki
Summary: 元素眾多重口味BL慎入登場角色包括人文老師(他)上司(校長)同學
Relationships: SM - Relationship, bl - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	......前的倒數七天

**Author's Note:**

> 元素眾多  
> 重口味  
> BL  
> 慎入  
> 登場角色包括  
> 人文老師(他)  
> 上司(校長)  
> 同學

「你不聽我的說話就不能升職」他的話在他耳邊排迴。  
好不容易做到這個位置了，各種各樣討好的行為也做過了。  
他內心中奇葩的想法浮於腦中。  
但，這一次，他失算了。  
他在乾啥呢？眼中含著淚水，被他的上司以各種各樣的方式、道具玩弄。  
Day 1  
第一天被下手的他全然不知情，喝下那杯媚藥後的他有多主動，也不知道他和他上司射了多少發。  
Day 2  
他才知道發生了什麼，卻來不及了，他被帶上貞操帶了。  
上至乳頭上的跳蛋，下至排泄權，開關可否、全被交至於上司手中。  
Day 3  
上課時突然被開啟的跳蛋，差點被學生發現，後穴的腸液源源不絕地流了出來。課後的他都站不穩了，好不容易回到辦公室，佢看見上司在他的辦公室等他。  
上司歪著嘴臉說：「不想我開著跳蛋讓你上課，就每次上課前來廁所替我含含，射不了就整堂課開著」  
他苦苦哀求喊著「不好」、「不要」  
不但得不到回應，還得到了上司的新命令「一天只能尿一次喔，還是要在我的眼前呢」  
世界沒有改變，但人的改變永遠都快到不能捕捉。  
Day 4  
他被發現了，被他所教的學生發現了他的秘密。  
本來他還懼怕這位同學會把它發生的事情公諸於世，誰又料到這位同學與他上司合作了。  
每天學生們放學後的「私人補習」就是他的惡夢時間了。  
多種道具，還有情趣內衣，羞恥無比。  
同學:「你不可以射啦！尿尿也不行！你要先把我的尿喝了！」  
跳逗、禁射、禁尿、羞辱、高潮限制，這是新的噩夢嗎？  
「不是哦」  
Day 5  
約會，這個詞語離他有多遠呢？作為教師的他無從得知這個虛無縹緲的答案。  
帶著貞操帶、後穴插著會不停震動的假陽具，跳蛋也勤勞地開工。  
在這種裝備下他與他上司和同學出門約會去。  
在過山車上的高潮，兩人看得津津有味。在遊玩跳樓機時突然拔走的假陽具使他的後穴空虛寂寞了。  
旋轉杯下的抽插活動卻將要開始了。  
「是不是很想要？」上司輕輕地訊問。  
內心充滿拒絕卻無法反抗本能的他，紅著臉小聲叫著要。  
「要甚麼？不說清楚我們可不給喔~」同學調皮地輕聲說道。  
「我，我要，你們的，的大肉棒！」人文老師的呼喚清楚地落入兩人的耳中。  
上司打開褲頭，拿出上司的生殖器官，叫人文老師坐下去。  
他小心翼翼地輕坐下去，疼痛卻於此時此刻告訴他不該毫無潤滑就進去，停止了的他引起了兩人的注意。  
手邊一支hand cream被拿起，然後被拿作潤滑用的了。  
進去了卻沒有動，他叫上司動一動，上司卻説：「想滿足自己的話，就自己動起來」  
他用力扭腰，同學把同學的生殖器官放進他口中。而他自身的陽具的前端被上司按著，也就代表說他不可以的了。  
玩樂很快到了收尾的時刻，明天的他又會如何呢？  
Day 6  
這半天的他只受到了愛撫及挑逗，完全沒有插入行為，這讓他感到非常意外。  
但當他回到家之後，他後悔了。  
等待使人失去耐心，到此時此刻他終於明白了今天是發生什麼事情了，這兩人是對他昨天求饒的樣子覺得興奮了。  
這一天發生什麼事不用提及吧。  
那兩個人只知道，他求饒的樣子既可愛又使人想欺負他。  
Day 7  
這一天的他是只在地下室度過。  
但第二天他卻沒有再回校上課了。

**Author's Note:**

> 總共1036字。沒有後續，開放式結局，歡迎任君想像。


End file.
